


Untitled, 1987, Oil on Canvas, by René Daniels

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Galleries, Inspired by Art, M/M, Married Life, Museums, New York City, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a picture posted on Tumblr ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled, 1987, Oil on Canvas, by René Daniels

 

 

* * *

 

Now that they both graduated, now that they are embarking together on the “adulthood” part of their lives, Blaine wants to see if they can taste everything that New York has to offer.

The restaurants, sure, but the cultural life too.

Museums and galleries and pop-up events can be found around every corner, and he’ll be damned if they can’t find one interesting thing to do or visit at least once a week.

It’s not easy, between taking care of their apartment, and running to one audition to the other, and making sure that they communicate, and seeing their friends, but with Kurt, they manage to carve some time to go and visit.

It takes them two months, eight visits, to go through the Metropolitan Museum’s collection, and another month to properly look at the MoMA’s different works of art.

Oh, neither of them claims to fully understand what they’re looking at–contemporary art can be puzzling–but they just follow what catches their eyes, and they’re pretty happy to leave it at that.

Over dinner afterwards, they discuss what they liked, and what could be included in their apartment’s decore–several prints adorn the walls, and they use Kurt’s first big fee to buy a miniature of a [sculpture ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.momastore.org%2Fwcsstore%2FMOMASTORE1%2Fimages%2Fproducts%2F107251_A2_Dandelion_Objet_DArt.jpg&t=ZjEzNGY2ZGIxZTU1NTdjYmFhMjVmNjg3Mjg5MDc2ZGQ3MDkwMjNhOCw3Y2lISW5ZZg%3D%3D)they both loved.

They wait for Spring to leisurely stroll through the Met’s cloisters, and for warmer temperatures to walk along the High Line. As a matter of fact, it’s through the High Line that they get interested in the many galleries coming to life in Hell’s Kitchen, and it becomes their favorite place to go when they want to discover new artists.

But [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fprod-images.exhibit-e.com%2Fwww_metropicturesgallery_com%2FMPInstll_RD_010.jpg&t=MDhmMGJjMWY4MjZhYTMwMmNkZDM1OWUxM2RiNWI4MDY3NjJkOTRiZSw3Y2lISW5ZZg%3D%3D).

This!

Blaine is frozen on the spot, even after Kurt has walked away to visit the rest of the gallery.

There is something in those paintings–and in the green one in particular–that just …

 _Moves_ him.

“Blaine?”

The dynamic, the rhythm of it …

“Blaine, honey?”

The brushstrokes, the contrasts!

“Blaine, seriously?”

“It speaks to me,” Blaine whispers, stepping closer to the canvas.

Kurt follows him, looking between his husband and the painting. “Really?” he asks, surprised and frankly more than a little doubtful.

“I … yes,” Blaine replies, letting himself be overwhelmed by it.

Kurt smiles softly at him, rubbing circles on his back. “You want me to go and ask to the nice young man at the frontdesk if the painting is available?” he asks gently, and Blaine whips his head at him with wide eyes and a small smile.

“You would?”

Kurt leans and kisses his cheek. “Anything to make you happy,” he says before looking back at the painting. “Besides, I know for a fact that you don’t know how to part from things that … move you.”

Blaine smiles sheepishly before returning his eyes on the painting. “Guilty,” he says absentmindedly.

Kurt walks away, calling for the receptionist’s attention, but Blaine is back to observing the painting.

It really speaks to him, on a primal level–it’s his aesthetic, that’s for sure, but Blaine can’t put his fingers on what exactly.

In the end, the painting is far too high above their means, but Kurt manages to talk the gallery manager into letting them take a very, very good picture of it, and with Elliott and Mercedes’ help and contacts, he prints it in high-quality, mounted on aluminium and framed.

When the print is delivered to their place, Blaine gasps and gets teary eyed and shows his appreciation for his husband’s efforts and thoughtfulness with gusto, before they decide on the right place to hang it.

At some point, Blaine does realize that the shape of the darker areas may have contributed to his attraction to the work, but he doesn’t think Kurt needs to know.

As in, he’s pretty sure Kurt has known for a while.


End file.
